bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44lifedollars/Joke Bear Idea (December Fools)
I thought to make a random bear. These quests are actually very easy up until you get to the harder ones. Enjoy this quest list and help me think of a name for this thing. Start to Collect Pollen Dialogue Hello. I am...well, I'm not sure who I am. I'm the toughest quest-giver out there. Here. I'll show you why. --During-- I told you to do all the stuff I asked. Come back when you are done. --Finished-- Good work. Here's an award. Objectives Collect 3 pollen. Reward 10000 Honey Somewhat Easy Dialogue Now try THIS quest! --During-- I told you to do all the stuff I asked. Come back when you are done. --Finished-- Good work. Here's an award. Objectives Collect 694,394,434 Pollen from the Sunflower Field Collect 4000 Inspire Tokens Collect 56445 Haste Tokens Use 453 Royal Jelly Collect 934,432,352 Goo from the Mushroom Field Defeat 99 Vicious Bees Use the Blue Field Booster 50 Times Redeem 1 Promo Code Collect 387,393,322 Pollen from the Clover Field Spend 1,000,000,000 Honey Plant 666 Sprouts Collect 48874 Rage Tokens Defeat 888 King Beetles Reward 56,000,000 Honey, 100 Treat, 100 Royal Jelly Deplete Flowers Dialogue This quest is easier than you think. Good luck. --During-- I told you to do all the stuff I asked. Come back when you are done. --Finished-- Good work. Here's an award. Objectives Collect 34322 Pollen. Reward 45,000 Honey My 88-Year-Old Grandma Can Finish This Quest Dialogue How about this quest? I'll give you this quest. Now, come back when...or IF you finish. --During-- I told you to do all the stuff I asked. Come back when you are done. --Finished-- Good work. Here's an award. Objectives Collect 78,592,492,982 Goo from the Spider Field Collect 7893 Blue Boost Tokens Collect 37892 Red Boost Tokens Defeat 400 Tunnel Bears Use the Honey Dispenser 500000 Times Defeat 500032 Rhino Beetles Defeat 6666666 Ladybugs Defeat 1 Spider Defeat 3290 Vicious Bees Collect 38,945,782 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch Collect 999,000,111 Pollen from the Stump Field Use 55289 Glitter Defeat 78,935,938,000 Ants Defeat 389 Mantisses Feed 5,728,572 Strawberrys to your bees Raise 2 Bees to Level 11 Feed 6893 Moon Charms to your bees Collect 111,222,333,444 Goo from the Strawberry Field Reward 683,939,325,902 Honey, 4392 Royal Jelly, 393 Strawberrys, 6666 Treats Please Stop Dialogue So, back again? Well, how about I give you this little rest before you have to handle the ultimate quest. --During-- I told you to do all the stuff I asked. Come back when you are done. --Finished-- Good work. Here's an award. Objectives Collect 6 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest Reward 50,299,333 Honey If You Can Finish This Quest You Are a God Dialogue Well, I'm still not impressed. You'll have to get past this difficult quest first. There are so many hackers out there that I had no choice but to make it challenging. Good luck. I'll probably be long dead by the time you're done. You will, too. --During-- I told you to do all the stuff I asked. Come back when you are done. --Finished-- Good work. Here's an award. Objectives Defeat 429,492,453,432 Ants Defeat 592,249,882 Spiders Feed 999,999,111,304 Strawberrys to Your Bees Collect 395,291,393,234 Inspire Tokens Defeat 838,304,334 King Beetles Defeat 294,394,441,332 Tunnel Bears Collect 492,204,234 Pollen Mark Tokens Collect 694,529,394,393 Honey Mark Tokens Use the Red Cannon 94,635,295,293 Times Collect 539,392,493,999 Goo Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Sunflower Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Clover Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Bamboo Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Strawberry Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Stump Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Rose Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Spider Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Mountain Top Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Dandelion Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Blue Flower Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Mushroom Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Cactus Field Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch Collect 984,482,991,394 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest Collect 766,342,246 Honey Tokens Redeem 10 Promo Codes Use the Red Field Booster 592,249 Times Use the Blue Field Booster 945,295,249 Times Use the Field Booster 556,294,994,230 Times Obtain 1,000,000,000 Royal Jelly Die 999,999,999,999 Times Defeat 852,354,463 Scorpions Collect 305,139,294 Focus Tokens Collect 349,204,394 Bomb Tokens Collect 492,000,000,000 Baby Love Tokens Defeat 1,000,000 Werewolves Feed 293,549 Moon Charms to your Bees Defeat 542,398,002,392 Stump Snails Defeat 294,492,223,392 Vicious Bees Reward 90 Trillion Honey, 5003 Royal Jelly, 5003 Star Jelly, 10 Star Eggs, God Amulet, 9305 Moon Charms, 495,442 Treats Epilogue Well, I'm surprised you could survive. I thought it would take DAYS to defeat all those bad guys and collect all that pollen. Well, you've earned it. I'll be back with more quests soon. Category:Blog posts